


Bury You

by Tsuchiaki



Series: Bullies and Dirt [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathrooms are not a happy place, I'm sorry for this, Kageyama is OOC for the entirety of a sentence, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Not A Happy Ending, Oikawa Tooru is a Sadodere, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spoilers...sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuchiaki/pseuds/Tsuchiaki
Summary: Kageyama didn't know how to react. They just won against Seijoh, they made it to finals, they were playing against Shiratorizawa tomorrow, so why? He looked into Oikawa's deranged eyes and tried to breathe calmly through his nose.Sequel to Bully Me. It's probably good to read that one first if you haven't.





	Bury You

"Hinata! Have you seen Kageyama?"

The orange haired middle blocker looked to Sugawara and thought back.

"I think he said he was going to the toilet?"

"Eh? He needs to hurry, we'll be leaving soon."

-

The was a thump. It was loud and probably painful but no one was around to hear it.

"What the he-"

A hand. It was big and could fit comfortably around a volleyball, perfect for powerful serves, flexible for setting, strong for gripping someone's face.

"Shut up, right now just shut up!"

Kageyama didn't know how to react. They just won against Seijoh, they made it to finals, they were playing against Shiratorizawa tomorrow, so why? He looked into Oikawa's deranged eyes and tried to breathe calmly through his nose.

He definitely knocked his head when the captain ambushed him in the bathroom and forced him into a stall. The throb vibrated his skull and he winced at the pain.

"You piss me off Tobio-chan, you know that?" Oikawa let out a breathy laugh.

Kageyama stayed true to his word and after his fling with the captain a few weeks ago, he hadn't seen or heard from him until the match. He thought that maybe Oikawa finally gave up on whatever obsession he had but it didn't seem that way.

Oikawa took and breath and smirked at him delightfully and a chill crawled through Kageyama's body.

"So, you're fighting Ushiwaka tomorrow huh?" The Seijoh captain hummed thoughtfully and took his hand from Kageyama's mouth.

Kageyama went to move for an escape but Oikawa grabbed him and stuffed a sock in his mouth. Kageyama gagged and Oikawa turned him around so that his face was pressed against the cold tile of the wall.

"Now now Tobio-chan, I can't have you running away now," Kageyama actually freaked out for a moment because he realized that Oikawa was definitely stronger than him and he couldn't escape his grip. He lifted his foot to kick back but Oikawa kicked his knee and he fell to the floor.

"Well, at least you're not a complete idiot," Oikawa chuckled and pulled the drawstring from the shorts he changed into and tied Kageyama's arms, "that's Iwa-chan's sock, you know, I swiped it from him just a bit ago, I stuffed it so far in there I'm surprised you can still breathe."

Kageyama glared over his shoulder and the smirk on Oikawa's face widened, "yes, glare at me more."

Oikawa's hand trailed over the curve of his ass and around his thigh to the front of his uniform shorts, "such an ugly uniform." He cupped Kageyama's dick through his pants and rubbed, slow and tantalizing and a noise rose from Kageyama.

Oikawa didn't want to resort to these measures but something called for him to play around with his kouhai, no matter who got hurt.

Finally, he pulled the shorts down Kageyama's legs and his briefs along with them. Kageyama was forced against the wall again, his neck pushed at an awkward angle and he tried to cry out but it was useless and Oikawa pushed into him, without prep, without lube, and without a care in the world.

If Kageyama had use of his mouth, his scream would have gotten someone's attention but the only one who heard it was the man behind him with his dick balls deep into his ass.

Kageyama couldn't help the tears that formed in his eyes from the pain and he struggled to breathe.

"Tobio-chan, you're so tight," Oikawa winced as the flesh around his cock tightened and relaxed and sucked him in like a vacuum. He pulled out some and he wasn't surprised to see blood but he pushed back in anyway. It gave him some decent lubrication.

Kageyama cried, groans and heavy breaths through his nose reached Oikawa's ears and it was the most arousing thing he ever experienced.

"Tobio-chan, amazing," he thrusted a certain way and the moans of pain turned into one of pleasure and a shiver ran through the younger setter's body.

Oikawa grinned manically as he hit that spot over and over again and Kageyama fell apart in his arms. Kageyama was finally complacent enough for Oikawa to turn him on his back and he fucked him like he never would again.

Oikawa stroked Kageyama and he came despite his unwillingness. He cried out behind the sock at the sting that accompanied when Oikawa came inside.

The time seemed to move slowly as Oikawa pulled out, cum and blood along for the ride, Kageyama's insides twitching with the movement.

"Look at you," Oikawa tisked as more cum spilled from his ass, "making a mess."

Kageyama couldn't hold back the tears that came and he whimpered and sniffled like a baby.

"Kageyama! Are you in here?"

The setter's breath hitched and Oikawa grinned wide.

"Tobio-chan, it's Chibi-chan! Should I let him know you're in here?" Oikawa went to stand but Kageyama gripped his waist with his legs.

"You don't want me to let him know you're here?" Oikawa whispered mockingly and pushed two fingers back inside.

Kageyama glared with all the hatred he could muster but he went cross eyed when Oikawa curled his fingers and pushed into his sensitive prostate.

"Kageyama-kuuun," Hinata called again and Kageyama's back arched as Oikawa moved his fingers again.

The captain leaned down to whisper in Kageyama's ear, "Tobio, I knew you got off on voyeurism but this is too far, don't you think?"

Kageyama swallowed back a moan and a squeak came up from his throat.

Oikawa sat back and looked over his handiwork. Kageyama's uniform shorts were half hanging off one shoe, his shirt raised to his stomach where streams of his cum settled, arms tied tightly behind his back, hair in disarray, sock stuffed mouth, glassy pupil blown eyes, and blush covered face.

He only wanted one fuck but he got hard again and pushed himself in once more. It's not like they had anywhere to be.

-

"Is he still missing?" Ukai questioned and Suga nodded.

"We've checked every hallway and bathroom, and we've even asked all the other teams we could if they would keep an eye out," Suga crossed his arms.

"Check all the bathrooms again, if he doesn't show up in the next five minutes, I'll call 119."

"Yes sir!" Suga ran off to fulfill his duties.

Hinata walked back through and looked around. Kageyama was a big guy so how did someone like that go missing?

"Omph!" He jumped back from the person he ran into.

"Sorry abo- Great King!"

Oikawa looked down to Hinata with the blankest of stares and Hinata got defensive for a moment and then a beautiful smile graced his face.

 _So bright!_ Hinata winced.

"Ohh, Chibi-chan! What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be gone already?"

"Well," Hinata pursed his lips and wondered if he should divulge the information about Kageyama, "our setter is missing."

"Ohh? You can't find Tobio-chan? Have you checked the bathrooms?"

The smile Oikawa gave sent sickening chills through Hinata.

"I was about to!" Hinata squawked.

"Good luck finding him!" Oikawa gave a backhanded wave as he walked away.

"Great King!"

Oikawa sucked his teeth and he looked back at Hinata.

"Do you know something?"

The creepiest smirk slithered onto Oikawa lips and Hinata felt suddenly sick, "like what?"

Hinata opened his mouth but another voice cut him off, "oi, Shittykawa."

A violent shiver ran through Oikawa's body and he cursed at the heat that went straight to his groin. He was too worked up, "Iwa-chan~"

"Where the hell have you been?" Iwaizumi growled lowly and it reminded Oikawa of the brutal sex they had just a few nights ago.

"Around you know," Oikawa smiled and glanced back at Hinata, "let's talk again, ne Chibi-chan?"

Oikawa disappeared with Iwaizumi and Hinata sighed in relief at the pressure that seemed to leave with him.

"Check the bathroom, huh?" Hinata glanced to the bathroom he checked the first time and went inside.

"Kageyama! Are you in here?"

He heard a noise and it felt like deja vu as he went to the stall at the end. The door wasn't closed tight like it was last time and he pushed the door open. "Kageyama?"

_"Oikawa-san. Oikawa-san. Oikawa-san."_

Every blood cell in Hinata's body froze in panic and terror.

_"Oikawa-san. Oikawa-san. Oikawa-san."_

He couldn't move as he stared at the image before him.

_"Oikawa-san. Oikawa-san. Oikawa-san."_

"Kageyama..." Hinata's breath left him and he tripped over his foot and fell back, unable to comprehend what he was seeing.

Kageyama was tied to himself and to the toilet, legs spread wide. His hands bound to his ankles and pulled back and the rope wrapped around the toilet. His shirt had been halfway taken off and wrapped around his upper arms, swollen abused nipples on full display, bruises and bite marks littered his body, and his eyes were covered by a light blue cloth.

Hinata couldn't look away from the trembling body of his teammate and his eyes lowered to Kageyama's fully erect cock and noticed the kanji drawn onto his skin around his thighs. He crawled forward slowly as if someone was going to pop out and say "boo!".

He covered his mouth in shock when he got close enough.

There was a drawstring tied tightly around Kageyama's dick like a present and kanji drawn on his thighs and ass with arrows pointing to his entrance.

**_Public toilet. Pee here._ **

"Kageyama..." Hinata moved forward and Kageyama stopped chanting and his head perked up.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Hinata," the middle blocker didn't know what to do when Kageyama flinched away from his voice and he steeled his nerves, "I-I'm gonna get you out of here."

He reached forward and his hands brushed against Kageyama's clammy skin and the setter shivered, a tremor that sent a moan out of his mouth.

Hinata swallowed hard and tried to calm himself but his hands trembled and he couldn't get a grip on the tight knot that bound his hands and legs.

"Oi, dumbass," Hinata flinched at the raspy calling of his name, "what are you thinking about?"

"Uh, eh umm, I'm-"

"Your dick is rubbing against my leg," Kageyama said and Hinata took a step back. Kageyama leaned his head back and sighed, "it's fine you know, you can put it in."

Hinata trembled and spouted gibberish but Kageyama merely opened his legs more, "help me out of this, Hinata."

Hinata went silent and nodded his head and unconsciously reached backward to shut and lock the stall door.

-

"You smell like sex," Iwaizumi tisked as they walked down the hall.

"Oh? You would know what that smells like, wouldn't you Iwa-chan?" Oikawa chuckled.

Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's shirt and pushed him against the wall, "what did you do to Kageyama?"

Oikawa looked surprised, "What makes you think it was Tobio-chan?"

"Hah? So you're not denying you did something?"

Oikawa wrapped his arms around his ace's neck and pressed their bodies together, "I'll do something to you, if you'd like."

Iwaizumi sucked his teeth and Oikawa kissed him with a smile. He pressed his tongue to Iwaizumi's lips and he was rewarded with a light bite.

"Don't kiss me after you've kissed someone else, Assykawa." Iwaizumi pushed him away and Oikawa pouted.

"I didn't kiss him," Oikawa replied sullenly.

"But you fucked him?"

Oikawa grumbled and Iwaizumi turned his glare on him, "what was that Shittykawa?"

"You can fuck me as hard as you want tonight as punishment. I'll do whatever you want and I won't complain."

Iwaizumi frowned and continued to walk, "it's not punishment if you enjoy it."

"I won't enjoy it," Oikawa caught up to his best friend and leaned over to whisper, "because I like it more when you fuck me nice and slow and make me go crazy before I cum."

A shiver ran though the vice captain's body and he elbowed Oikawa in the stomach, "you're really shitty you know?"

"I'm sorry," Oikawa coughed and rubbed his stomach.

"You keep doing this, it kind of pisses me off," Iwaizumi muttered after a moment of silence and Oikawa looked ahead, "torturing that kid just because you want to get your dick wet."

"Are you jealous?" He waited for a snarky response but when it never came he sighed. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

"Yeah, that's what you said last time," Iwaizumi stuffed his hands in his pockets, "and I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, I don't need it."

-

"There you are! Where the hell have you been?" Ukai shouted.

"I'm sorry! I think I got too excited and I fell asleep on the toilet!" Kageyama bowed half his body and Ukai tisked.

Kageyama ignored the condescending snicker that came from Tsukishima and swallowed hard. He would take anything at this point just to forget the last two hours.

"Well, there was a lot of excitement so I guess I can let it go this time, don't let it happen again!" Ukai scolded.

"Yes sir!"

"Okay everyone! Load the bus!" Takeda called and the team trudged onto the vehicle tiredly.

Hinata tried to avoid making eye contact with anyone and he jumped when the coach called to him.

"Hinata! Good job finding Kageyama," Ukai clapped his back and the middle blocker shivered at the images that came back to his mind.

"Yeah," the response was quiet and the coach was utterly confused as Hinata walked away.

He entered the bus and walked slowly to sit down next to Kageyama. It was awkward but at that point, he felt it was necessary.

He flinched as Kageyama touched his neck and the setter dropped his hand and closed his eyes, "in the end, you couldn't do it."

"No, in that situation, it felt wrong," Hinata responded quietly. He glanced at the rope marks on Kageyama's wrists and swallowed.

Kageyama hummed and Hinata leaned his head back, "it was probably for the best."

**Author's Note:**

> Umm... I was asked for a sequel...here it is? I'm sorry for this, Kageyama is just so torture worthy and Oikawa is a sadist...? They match perfectly.
> 
> Also, I really wanted Hinata to stick it in Kageyama but I just didn't know how my readers would react. Also Hinata is like supreme uke so it just didn't fit well in my mind. I always have the capability to write it.


End file.
